pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song of wisdom/Prueba 1
¡Bienvenidos a la primera prueba! 240px Concursantes y las canciones que usarán Clara: High by the beach - Lana del Rey Leila: Stone Cold - Demi Lovato Nora: It's my life - Bon Jovi Saso: Hacking to the gate - Kanako Ito Sekki: No degree of separation - Francesca Michelin Serch: Leave me Alone - Alexander Rybak Triz: Ain't got no fellings - Aurora & The Betrayers Yellow: Nine point eight - Mili Zoru: Shot in the dark - Within Temptation Mere: Partner in crime - Set it off Neo: Hate me - Blue October Maria: Killer Queen - Queen Bases Debe tener más de dos páginas de word. Debe incluir al menos tres párrafos de cinco líneas cada uno en letra 11 Arial en word solo de reflexión. Puntuaciones Las daré cuando estén todas las pruebas entregadas. Se entregarán el 15/09/2016. Tenéis un morro que os lo pisáis (??). En fin. Aun así este concurso continuará y evaluaré por grupos, justo como estaba planeado. Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Sekki Me ha parecido genial. Casi lloro al final. A diferencia de otras cosas que he leído tuyas, me ha parecido que aquí has desarrollado muy bien todo, excepto la parte del final. Es como si de repente todo se explicara en un párrafo, me hubiera gustado que te hubieras extendido un poco más o no se hubiera dicho todo de tirón. También me han encantado los personajes, aunque tampoco se podría decir mucho de la chica. Es una humana normal, como todos nosotros. Respecto al ángel me ha encantado. La trama me ha parecido estupenda, original y de alguna forma muy apegada a la canción. No es nada cliché y le has sacado partido. Me ha gustado bastante su estética, pero no me gusta que hayas redondeado de esa forma Por ahora estás en el grupo S (véase, el mejor). Dentro de poco pondré los puntos de cada uno y los beneficios que trae estar en un grupo u otro. Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Leila Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Triz Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Nora Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Mere Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Yellow Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Zoru Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Clara Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Saso Song of wisdom/Prueba 1/Serch Me ha encantado, en serio. ¿Cómo has podido sacar algo a partir de la canción? Si es cierto que no es demasiado apegada, se ve perfectamente la idea y también se puede ver que te has basado un poco en ella. El diseño me ha parecido muy agradable y cómodo para la vista, exceptuando la letra. No sé si es por la forma o porque la noto demasiado pequeña, pero hubiera preferido que la que usaste de título fuera para el escrito y la del escrito para el título. Me han encantado los personajes, aunque me hubiera gustado ver un poco más de ellos. Es como si sintiera que necesitaran destacar un poco más. Otro punto, es que me ha parecido un poco confusa la historia, pero quizá es porque no le he prestado suficiente atención. Esto no te quitará puntos, es solo un pequeño consejo. El final ha sido muy impactante. Otra cosa que me hubiera gustado es que hubieras añadido más datos de la desaparición de la mujer, pues solo se ven cosas de ella al final de todo. Y, entonces, estás junto a Sekki en el grupo S. Dentro de poco incluiré los puntos de cada uno y sus beneficios que trae estar en un grupo u otro. En esta prueba no se usarán puntos. Archivo:Dcrao9oxi.jpg Categoría:Song of wisdom